1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coil means for driving a linear motor, and more particularly to a coil means for a linear motor which has a function to effectively guide a movable member as well as to move the same by electromagnetic force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to drive a movable member carrying therewith a permanent magnet along a guide means by electromagnetic force created between the permanent magnet and a series of electromagnets arranged along the guide means. The linear motor employing the series of electromagnets has a defect in that the construction of the electromagnets arranged in a line is very complicated and occupies a large space. Further, it is desirable to give electromagnetic force to the permanent magnet from both sides thereof to effectively drive the movable member. However, in view of the construction of the series of the conventional electromagnets, it is very difficult to provide the series of electromagnets on both sides of the movable member.